


Ai love Yu

by Sapphiremoonlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plants, Tags May Change, Valentine's Day, drabbles?, go, lots of plants, strobe light ignis, to hair or not to hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiremoonlight1/pseuds/Sapphiremoonlight1
Summary: Just some cute Ai and Yusaku with a bit of angst too
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 20





	1. Plants and AI

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something relatively short! Huzzah!  
> Tbh these'll probably be nonsense but that's my thing and I'm feeling competitive xD. hey it's an excuse to write them so.

Concerned Ai had been starting to get lonely at home. Yusaku bought him a friend. A small green shrub of unknown origin that would have given the eccentric AI something to take care of while he was busy. Of course Ai actually wanted a pet of some kind, but they were against the lease and he didn't think an animal would enjoy being cramped into their tiny apartment. So he went with the more rational option. 

Or it started off that way at least. Turns out Ai took to plants like flowers to water. That one plant soon turned into their apartment becoming a greenhouse. Once he managed to cover every inch of that the greenery began spreading far beyond those borders.

Cafe Nagi was no exception, at first Kusanagi didn't seem to mind when Ai asked if he could decorate the tables with pots of flowers. It gave the plastic tables more of a classy look. However once the fifth or so person asked if the café was turning into a flower shop, Kusanagi demanded he talk to Ai about his recent obsession.

Yusaku agreed it was getting out of hand and set out to confront Ai when he got home. Sure enough Ai greeted him at the front door with plant tucked in his arm.

“Yusaku! Ooh, come on!” Ai put the pot on the floor and grabbed Yusaku's sleeve. "You should see this!”

Knowing he can't wiggle out of the hold of the Soltis he let Ai drag him to whatever new specimen he wants Yusaku to see. He pulled them both back into their room and stood by his newest pieces. Two relatively small plants with pink, purple, and blue flowers that made a couple of vague human outlines.

Ai pointed at the purple one, “ So I figured out how to grow them to look like one of those giant landscape sculptures you'd see at an amusement park and they're going to be so!”

He picked up the blue one and continued,” Cute! Imagine this one in a few months when it looks like you!”

Yusaku lost track of Ai's rambling after that. He didn't want to be the one to spoil Ai's fun. Sure the plants were getting out of hand, but he just couldn't bring himself to get into it with him smiling like that. He has a weak spot for that spark of pure happiness, and he couldn't, he just couldn't do it.

Ai having picked up on his silence looked at him and asked, “You alright?

“Yeah, long day,” Yusaku replied with a shrug. Ai set the plant back down and grabbed Yusaku's sleeve again, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Aw my poor Yusaku. Hopefully soon you'll be able to come home to a lovely sculpture of us,” Ai sang giving him a squeeze.

Yeah, he's going to have to try again another day. At the moment all he wanted to do was stay like that and listen to Ai talk about his ridiculous plans for the two plants.

This repeated a few more times before everyone else and their damn nemesis intervened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask I just like the idea of Ai messing around with plants.


	2. What does an AI know about hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting shorter! lmbo think im getting the hang of this.

"Argh!”

five seconds later.

“Ahh!”

Another few seconds later.

“Stupid! Freakin! Ahh!”

Yusaku isn't sure whether Ai's cursing at the brush, the Soltis' hair or himself at this point but he should probably help the wayward idiot. But on the other hand it was Ai's idea to design it like that, long ridiculous hair included. He should learn to take care of it himself shouldn't he? What does a beinging that doesn't usually have any know about hair care anyway?

It's not like Yusaku's an expert but he'd do a better job than Ai at this point.

“Give me that,” Yusaku says walking over and snatching the brush out of Ai's hand.

“Hey! I was using that!” Ai huffs turning to glaring at him.

“Yeah, the wrong way. Now let me show you how to fix this mess before you make it worse,” Yusaku replies grabbing a small chunk of his hair. Sol really went out of their way to make the Soltis appear human didn't they? And then Ai had to tangle up his hair like a cheap wig.

Ai, despite the fake pouty attitude he's trying to portray eases up as he starts going through his hair.

“Well aren't you a gentleman helping me with my hair like this?” Ai says stopping Yusaku after a few minutes.

“At the rate you were going the Soltis wasn't going to have anymore hair,” He replies but isn't fast enough to stop Ai from pulling him down for a quick kiss.

“I think it's sweet of you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do the Soltis have hair or don't they? cause it's kinda inconsistent lol


	3. Ai Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to hit the this fic has multiple chapters button but I'm three days in already xD. Think this about as short as I'll go.

Ai's exceedingly bad at keeping his distance from Yusaku even when he knew he needed to. Like a moth to a vindictive flame. Unlike the unfortunate moth, Ai could however keep himself under the radar. Mostly, If he kept watching them any longer he'd turn a shade of green that would have given Windy a run for his data! All he wanted to do was barge in, sweep his unsuspecting partner off his feet and whisk him away. 

But alas fate maintained other plans. The only thing he could do was look on in envy. 

If only he had the time for that, though. Life would be a lot more uncomplicated if all Ai had to do was try not to turn a few horrible shades of green. But he has a company to overtake and a few dozen copies to attend to.

At least they'll meet again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not get to Yusaku's later idk.


	4. Yusaku Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dash angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenses suck

Despite what some people might have thought Yusaku wasn't emotionless. In fact it got to be frustrating whenever someone claimed he didn't have an understanding of something like joy or envy. He's felt jealousy in some form all his life. Who wouldn't watching the other kids with their parents, or even with each other? Fleeting august romances, backstabbing friendships, true potentially lasting connections between people who often wanted nothing to do with him.

He could live with that back then. All he wanted not long ago was the cathartic relief from taking down the Hanoi and Sol Technologies. He didn't need warmth from people. Or so he thought.

In hindsight Yusaku should have stuck with his belief in keeping others at a distance. It kept them out of trouble and him from dealing with the mess getting attached to people caused. In the end though he couldn't stand by the belief. And so the reward he reaped for saving the world ended up being more empty space then he started with. 

The Hanoi were gone, Lightning and Bowman were gone and worst of all Ai was gone.

It's the last one that fucking hurt. They finally start understanding each other and Ai takes off into the network with Roboppi.

Why would he stay anyway? It's not like Yusaku has anything to offer him. Everyone else has already started to integrate back into everyday life and out of his. Takeru plans on leaving the city, Aoi and Miyu have become attached at the hip, and Kusanagi has been busy doing everything he can think of with Jin.

That wouldn't be so bad if Ai would just come back. He could deal with the social isolation outside of his house but the hours inside were creeping up on him. But it's the hours spent inside that bring him closer to finally finding his partner again.

So, yes, he does feel emotions. It's just if it's going to leave him feeling like his heart has been ripped out of his chest, Yusaku'd rather not deal with them.

The few scorned suitors he's had over the years didn't know that, _they didn't need to _. They would have spread those awful rumors with or without that knowledge.__

__He continued turning them down and ignored the rumors until one in an obnoxious cape, frilly shirt, and dazzling smile came rambling back into his life. This time he's never letting him go again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original draft for this was the first page for a fic but I decided to start it another way but I do plan to keep this version of Yusaku in it if I get passed the beginning xD. For now I'm glad it was usefull elsewhere. 
> 
> ttyl


	5. Go Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to fluff with a dash of Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing Go and for once he's not the subject of a very boring joke lol

“Ok but why did you come to me of all people? We barely know each other,” Go replied confused by his presence at the gym.

“Because everyone else is busy,” Yusaku lied. While half lied anyway. Everyone always seemed busy nowadays but the real reason he avoided asking someone else was because they'd laugh at him about it. He wanted some quick romantic advice not an hour long tirade about his poor social skills.

“Uh, huh. Listen kid I don't know what to tell you but I'm sure that AI would be happy with whatever you come up with. Seems like he'd be more than happy just spending some time with you,” Go said, turning back to the ring.

So much for that. He might have had better luck with Aoi. At Least she would suggest something after she finished laughing. Yusaku shook his head in disappointment before leaving the gym. Might as well stick to his original plan. Hang out and binge Ai's favor dramas with him all day.

Maybe he could make him some cards too?

Yusaku just wanted to put a little more effort in then usual but he's even worse then Ai when it came to romantic gestures. His partner loved to speed run every romantic trope he could think of and it usually ended badly but he tried and that's all that mattered. So Yusaku wanted to try to do the same for him but kept coming up blank.

Maybe Noaki might have an idea or at the very idea what not to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baa just going to run through some of my lists finally aren't I? lmbo I like the idea of them both being bad at the whole valentines thing.


	6. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> strobe light Ai lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda disconnected from the event I was doing these for but I'm having fun writing them so I'm try to do the next few days lol

“Just my luck,” Yusaku grumbled walking trying the light switch a couple of more times but nothing continued to happen. Meaning either there was an outage in the building which was a common occurrence or he forgot the bill in all the craziness. Either way it would be at least a few hours until it came back on. How was he supposed to do his school work now?

“Eh? Trying out some ambience are we?” Ai said working his way out of Yusaku's backpack.

“No. The power is out,” Yusaku replied grabbing the duel disk and setting it on his desk. Maybe those late nights working in the dark improved his night vision? His eyes adjusted quick enough so that he didn't stumbling over anything in the dark.

“What does that mean?” Ai asked looking up at him confused. He was still getting used to being around humans. They were strange creatures and his seemed to be the weirdest of them all so who knows what that means?

“It means I'm going to have to rush through my assignments tomorrow morning when it comes back on because I can't see,” Yusaku said wondering if his laptop would last long enough for him to get some of it done.

“So you need light huh? Ai replied crossing his arms lost in thought. In the dark the light from the duel disk glowed dim enough for Yusaku to get an idea of Ai's doing. The tiny AI throw his arms out as the light from the disk got steadily brighter. “How's this?!”

“Turn it down some it's too bright,” He said covering his eyes at the sudden brightness.

“Oops! Okay how about now?” Ai asked diming the light down.

“Thank you,” Yusaku replied smiling a bit.

“Well if you this is cool watch this!” Ai shouted right before the purple light he usually glowed started flashing different colors of the rainbow. Couldn't help himself from overdoing it could he?

Yusaku laughed, “Tone it down.”

“Argh, fine,” Ai pouted. "You're no fun.” He kept the brightness turned up on the duel disk, the next few hours anyway. It was kind of peaceful watching him do something so simple like working out math problems. Eh, might just be because he's used them having to hack corporate firewalls and fight off hackers. Ai made himself comfortable in the disk until Yusaku yawned a few hours later.

“Alright, you can turn it down I'm going to go to bed,” Yusaku said packing his stuff up. He glanced over at him. “Thank you. Good night Ai.”

“Good night Yusaku,” He replied turning off the light while Yusaku slipped into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need gif of Ai being a strobe light. It'd be awesome. xD


	7. All seeing Ais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the "It's not what it looks like"

He'd never admit it but the Soltis is freaking creepy when Ai isn't around. It just sits there unmoving and on the occasion he forgets to shut it's eyelids. Staring vacantly at nothing but also somehow staring into his very being with the burning intensity of thousands of eyes.

Not that Yusaku would tell him that. Instead, he slyly checks around the room for any sign of the sneaky Ignis before getting up and doing something about the staring. Some days he throws a sheet or something over it. Today he's too lazy, so he bends down to shut those unblinking demonic beads of judgement. Yes, he's aware of how ridiculous that sounds but try focusing with them watching you and see how you react!

Anyway, he carefully reaches out to close them when, “You perv!”

Yusaku jumps back in surprise. For a second he stares at the Soltis thinking the voice came from it, but it didn't budge.

“How lewd?! Touching my Soltis while I'm not around. Who would have thought dear old stoic Yusaku could be such a deviant," Ai continues in his usually rambling fashion.

“It's not like that!” Yusaku replies trying not to sound like he'd been caught doing something wrong. He wasn't doing anything bad but can't feel embarrassed.

“Sure it isn't,” Ai says, and he finally glances at the smug AI standing in his duel disk. He's never going to hear the end of this is he?

“At least you could wait until Ai was in here,” this time it comes from the Soltis and it snaps him out of his momentary existential crisis. Yusaku walks over to his bed, snatches the blanket off the top and throws it over Ai.

'That's better,” He says watching him shriek and struggle to get the piece of fabric off himself. No more staring. Yusaku laughs to himself and gets back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not surprising I like the idea of the Soltis being an oversized doll xD but man Ai could at least keep it under a blanket or something.
> 
> Oh god that Ai pun...but theyre so fun to make


	8. 2 1/2 Times Ai Proposes and 1 Time Someone Proposes to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two and half times Ai proposed to someone and one time someone proposed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've managed to write Emma too! if only for a few lines but still.

“Is that a ring?” Ryoken asked completely bewildered as to why the AI was here and why the hell he was doing with this. Why would the Ignis come all the way to mansion alone?

“Yes!” Ai replied flashing the brightest smile he could get the Soltis to muster before kneeling down. “Now, will you marry me?”

“I'm calling Yusaku to come get you,” He said, turning to go get his phone but Spectre stopped him.

“Why don't we give it a chance to explain why it's proposing?”

“I don't care why. He's a menice and this is biting into my me time,” Ryoken grumbles. There are better things he could be doing with his time then entertaining the Ignis' weird ideas.

“Sir, you were eating your way through a giant box of chocolate while watching bad rom coms and muttering about Homura. You do not have better things to do then find out what this thing has planned,” Spectre explained without an ounce of the embarrassment Ryoken felt hearing just how low he sank that day.

“Alright! Ignis why are you here?” He asked hoping he could glare the AI into running away.

“I wanted some practice proposing. I figured if I asked you I'd get a more genuine response,” Ai replied standing back up and brushing himself off. “So Takeru's still made at you for the other day huh?”

“Shut up!” Ryoken shrieked and it made everything worse. Spectre and Ai laughed at him for a second before the former stepped up.

“Why don't I show you how I would do it then? I doubt our dear Ryoken will even manage to ask if the time comes.”

The other man crossed one hand across his chest and slowly started to kneel down. When he touched the ground, he reached out his hand and said those unsettling words. “Will you marry me?”

As uncomfortable as Ryoken was by the declaration the Ignis stared at the hand with more disgust and horror than he thought possible for someone to express. Ai seemed to freeze like that until Spectre moved his head slightly. Like that AI turned and fled off the property faster than either of them could blink.

“Stranger danger! Stranger danger!” He yelled into the distance.

They weren't the only ones to come across our wayward romantic. Ai found himself sprawled out on a bench by the mall after running a lot farther than he intended to away from the scary man. He's going to have nightmares for weeks about that! In the middle of his moping, he spotted Aoi and Emma walking out of one of the outlets. Then wasn't the time mope!

Ai slinked up behind the two and tapped lightly on Aoi's shoulder. She spun around ready to whack whoever it was thinking they were just another gold digger. And barely stopped when she spotted a different type of gold.

“Ai?”

“Hello dear maiden mind if I borrow a bit of your time?” He replied, and Aoi wasn't having any of it that day.

“Don't address me like that!”

Of course Ai didn't listen to that. He had information to gather about humans! So he grabs one of Aoi's hands and kneels down.

“Well then precise maiden will you marry me?”

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth Aoi slapped him as hard as she could. Emma meanwhile gasped.

“Oh I didn't know you two were a thing. I don't think Akira would be very approving of this union.”

“I don't need his approval. And We're not a thing! What the hell are you doing Ai?!” Aoi demanded trying to ignore the odd stares and hushed comments of people around them. She's going to be hearing about this for weeks!

“Ow! Zaizen sure did a wonderful job making sure this thing can feel pain,” Ai muttered, rubbing his check. “I'm gathering data if you must know.”

“Data?” Emma asked intrigued.

Ai gave her a dirty look and jumped to his feet, “Yes. Though not the kind that would be valuable to someone like you.”

“What does asking me to marry you in public have to do with that!” Aoi said, trying to keep her tone at a low volume.

“I want to propose to Yusaku, but I'm having a hard time figuring out how I should do it. So I figured I tried asking around,” Ai replied with a shrug.

Aoi facepalmed, “You know for an AI you're kind of an idiot. I'm sure Yusaku isn't the type for this kind of proposal.”

“Yeah, he does seem more like the private type. Although,” Emma added thinking about how brazen Playmaker was in all his actions. But the more she thought about it the weirder the rabbit hole got. Ultimately she shipped it, but she didn't need to know anymore then that.

“Get your mind out of the gutter! My intentions are perfectly pure!” Ai huffed scowling at her. The nerve of some people!

“Ooh, you got me,” she replied and turned to Aoi. “Well if that's all I think we should be going. We have things to do.”

Aoi didn't even reply; she just started walking off without her. Emma winked at Ai, “Looks like that's a no to your proposal to bad maybe next time.”

Then she sped off in the direction Aoi went off in.

Ai blinked and watched them retreat. That was weird. He's not sure he's ever going to understand those two.

Our hero, feeling discouraged, no pun intended, robotically made his way to Cafe Nagi. They would walk to the cafe almost everyday, so it's habitual to head there. Maybe Kusanagi could help him out? After all he was always offering sagely advice despite being barely older than everyone else in terms of human years. He was, however, the most socially adept of them so.

“The answer is no Ai,” The man said when he walked up to the window. “Ryoken came by and told me what you've been doing.”

“I wasn't going to ask you!” He replied, crossing his arms before deflating. “But I could use some advice...How would you ask someone to marry you?”

“Well when I was in college, I tried doing the whole romantic dinner setup but my date almost choked on the ring,” Kusanagi explained laughing at the memory. It took him some time to stop feeling embarrassed about it but in hindsight it is funny how fast he planned on jumping into a relationship especially with his life at the time.

“I don't understand you people!” Ai yelled, slumping down onto the counter. “They make it look so easy on tv.”

“Real life isn't like tv Ai. I doubt Yusaku would want any of that excessive romantic stuff anyway,” Kusanagi said.

“You're right,” He replied, sliding off the counter and walking off. Might as well go home.

“Good luck,” The man shouted at the retreating Soltis.

Disappointed with his luck that day Ai stomped back to the apartment Yusaku and him shared hoping to be able to sulk for a few hours before the other got home. Unfortunately though when he got to the door, he couldn't find his keys. A few hundred frantic checks of his various pockets and a run down of where he might have dropped them later and Ai slumped down against the door in defeat. Yusaku wouldn't appreciate it if he broke in so he'd have to wait for him home. At least he could still sulk in peace.

And our hero did in fact sulk for a few hours until Yusaku came walking up.

“I'm guessing no one took you up on your offers then?” he said, taking out his keys. Ai shook his head no.

Yusaku sighed before grabbing his hands and kneeling down. “Ai will stop asking other people to marry you?” Then he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside a set of eye rings that match the Ai designed for Soltis only a lot more expensive looking. Like solid amethyst and gold expensive.

He stuttered, unable to find the right words.

“See not that hard,” Yusak said standing back up. “So what's your answer?”

“I do,” Ai shirked and threw his arms around Yusaku for a tight hug. He always found a way to surprise him. One day he'll find the right way to do so in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai being an idiot is fun and we love him for it anyway.


	9. Build Me A Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ai takes the whole give someone your heart thing too seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day   
> Think I'm title the chapters

Valentine's Day is the time to spread love and affections to everyone close to you especially your significant other by giving them your heart.

Which is all well and great in theory but in practice Ai doesn't have one of those. They're kind of gross and icky. Why would someone want something so fleshy as a sign of love anyway? It's just one those human things he doesn't quite get despite his penchant for being a hopeless romantic. But in his determination to make it the best Valentine's Day ever he decided he could improvise.

He'd make his own heart and give it to Yusaku when he gets home! It'll be perfect too. He spent hours researching and pouring over the exact details of how he wanted it to be.

While Ai waits for Yuskau to come home, he puts the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Right around the time he hears the lock open Ai throws a sheet over it to make sure it is a surprise. Unfortunately, the dye he used is strong and starts bleeding through it but he doesn't get the time to fix it because Yusaku walks in.

“Do I want to know?” He asks, scanning over the lump on the table. Ai takes that as the right time to snatch it off the table and present it Yusaku. So he grins ear to ear and saunters his way over.

“It's for yu.”

“That was a pun wasn't it?” Yusaku asks tired but knowing what day it is, Ai has plans and he's willing to see what they are at least. “What is that?”

Ai fiddles around for a second to make sure he doesn't drop it before pulling off the sheet in one fell swoop. He likes to think the act resembles the ones of an elegant show host presenting an expensive reward. Underneath a beautifully detailed purple and pink model of the human heart.

Yusaku however isn't a scripted guest and stares at his work of art in confusion. “Is that an atomic heart?”

“Yes! It's the holiday to give the person you love your heart but since I don't have one I figured I’d make one. Isn't it cute!” Ai replies, pressing a little button on the side that is supposed to simulate blood going in and out of valves. Only they're pointed in Yusaku's direction so a small squirt of purple liquid hits the top of his head. “Ee! Sorry!”

“I'm going to go wash this off. As long as it doesn't stain it should be fine. But could you keep that thing pointed away from anything important?” Yusaku asks, patting his head and checking the substance out.

“Yes,” Ai replies disappointed by the underwhelming reaction to his gift. He didn't mean to do that! Ai does what he's told and sets the model in the dark corner of the closet before throwing himself on the bed to wait.

About ten minutes later Yusaku emerges from the bathroom with the slightest hint of purple still visible in his hair. He can live with though Ai meant well and his hair will grow out or it'll fade out completely soon enough. However, he can't deal with him laying on the bed looking so crushed. So while Ai's not looking he fishes his Valentine's Day gifts out of his backpack before joining him on the bed.

“Here,” He says, placing the cards by Ai's head so he'll see them when he looks up. After a few seconds a hand slowly drags them closer to his mess of hair.

“When A.I. First Met You, You & A.I., and Danmari?” The mop asks sitting up.

“Yeah, it seemed like you were missing a few cards in your deck. I hope you don't mind. I know what your cards mean to you,” Yusaku staring at a spot on the floor across the room. Ai might have taken a literal approach to the whole giving your heart to someone, but he might be overstepping with his.

A couple of arms wrap around his neck and pull him back in an embrace with Ai's head propped on his shoulder. “I love them. Thank you.”

He keeps a tight hold on Yusaku for a while. Here Ai is not quiet getting what one's supposed to do for the holiday while his usually closed off partner managed to find the perfect way to give Ai his heart to keep with him.

“Ai what happened to the model?” Yusaku asks, turning to glance at him with concern.

“In the closet so that it won't stain anything else,” He replies frowning. Yusaku gently sighs, brushing Ai's arms off him before getting up and heading over to the closet.

“I said to put it where it wouldn't stain anything, not hide it in the closet,” He pulls it out and sets it on an empty part of his desk away from his computer. "Of all the things you could take so literally too.”

Yusaku turns around smiling and it causes something in Ai's coding to skip.

“Happy Valentine's Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the danmari technically isn't official but whatever I think it'd be cute if Yusaku gave Ai some cards representing his relationship to Ai.


End file.
